Jeudi bleu
by Barron P'tit Pois
Summary: Le jeudi est un jour doux, oublié.
Sachiel est un OC basé sur l'Ange du jeudi du même nom. Le détestez pas, moi je le trouve kawaii.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le jeudi est bleu, personne ne peut contester ça.

La base de ses ailes, joli duvet, est d'un bleu charron grisâtre, proche d'un lundi brumeux. Continue ensuite le dégradé azur brume, azurin, azur clair. La couleur tire ensuite sur le céleste, on ne peut plus adaptée à son statut d'ange, moucheté çà et là de blanc, pareils aux nuages d'un ciel d'été. Cæruléum, céruléen, électrique ensuite, sarcelle finalement. Les dernières plumes – et les plus longues également – prenaient quand à elles des teintes tantôt bleu minuit, bleu nuit ou bleu marine. Nuances subtiles mais bien présentes, tachetées elles aussi de blanc jaunâtre – entre topaze et soufre, étoiles cette fois. On lui demande parfois où est-ce que la lune s'est accrochée – Sachiel ne comprend pas.

Ses ailes sont magnifiques, il ne sort pourtant pas. Le monde est effrayant, il préfère le sien amas de pans de tissus aux couleurs tantôt festives, tantôt plus froides ou sombres. Il ne fait aucune discrimination, jamais. Tout le monde a le droit de venir chez lui pour y trouver refuge – du moins, tout ce qui est de tissu et de couleur. Sachiel n'aime pas les autres. Et quand ses quelques boucles d'un joli rouge bordeaux qui tire sur le marron commence à toucher ses omoplates, c'est Gabriel qui vient les couper – que les mèches ne viennent chatouiller que ses épaules et son cou.

Le jeudi est bleu, timide. Le jeudi a peur et n'ose pas sortir car le monde est dangereux, le monde l'effraie, le monde peut le blesser, alors il préfère s'en éloigner. Le jeudi est toutefois un jour doux, un jour affectueux qui serre entre ses bras aussi fort qu'il le peut, utilise des mots tendres pour consoler quelques cœurs qui gisent çà et là et qui s'attardent entre les quatre murs qui lui servent de forteresse, prison dorée peut-être. Mais le jeudi n'y accorde pas la moindre importance et s'amuse devant l'incompréhension d'un lundi qui n'a pas encore perdu ses couleurs d'antan, chaque fois qu'il annonce, fier, avoir arraché un rire à un samedi muet.

Mais, si Sachiel déteste sortir, cette règle s'applique surtout au jour et, la nuit, quand l'obscurité permet de dissimuler sa silhouette et d'éviter toute personne, rencontre hostile et dangereuse, il s'amuse à gambader dans les rues des Cieux qui s'offrent à lui. Il pourrait craindre un assassin caché, mais il connait si bien ces endroits quand la lumière lunaire les éclaire. Il s'autorise parfois un arrêt, devant les portes du Jardin où il ne se rendra certainement jamais, malgré son statut d'Archange – un Archange dont la plupart des résidents ignorent l'existence. Comment pourraient-ils accepter qu'une des armes du Paradis se cache de la sorte ? – mais ce n'est de toute façon pas ce qui l'intéresse. Le jeudi aime simplement la compagnie d'un frère un peu plus en retrait – un frère beaucoup plus jeune, plus grand également. Et même si Sachiel reste bien plus haut que Gabriel, il n'en demeure pas moins petit par rapport à Gadreel. Parfois, il s'en veut un peu, d'inverser les deux noms – parce que l'un est son grand-frère adoré qui s'occupe de lui comme d'un enfant depuis toujours, tandis que l'autre…

Le jeudi n'a pas réellement d'expérience et ne peut pas définir sa relation avec des mots, peut-être parce qu'il n'en connait pas assez.

Mais le bleu d'un jeudi n'est pas que timide, rêveur, hésitant et doux. Le feu, quand il est le plus fort, quand il est le plus chaud, quand il consume tant de dioxygène que sa flamme change de couleur, est bleu. Le jeudi est un feu capable de détruire, un feu aux couleurs froides d'un désert de glace – gelé, froid. Le jeudi est la douceur d'un ciel de printemps, tacheté de nuages, lits cotonneux pour quelques âmes poètes perdues dans des hauteurs insoupçonnées. La couleur des océans qui englobent la Terre, la couleur de la Grâce qui ruisselle dans ses veines. Le jeudi est comme un calme destructeur qui abat le Silence brutalement et sans qu'on que personne ne lui oppose la moindre résistance.

C'est ce qu'il devrait être mais, pourtant, le jeudi reste apeuré, petit enfant égaré dans un monde effrayant.

Le jeudi reste fragile – un jour qui peut voler en éclat, sans les autres pour le soutenir. Le jeudi ne sait pas que le lundi peut se déteindre, que le mardi peut être meurtrier, que le mercredi peut-être tristesse, que le vendredi peut mourir, le samedi partir ou le dimanche prendre des teintes blanc cassée. Le jeudi ne sait pas que quelques mots qu'il n'a jamais pu prononcer, sans trop savoir s'ils existaient, peuvent être jetés dans une prison à jamais fermée pour des crimes qu'un jour bleuté ne saisit pas bien, renfermé comme il l'est. Il ignore aussi que la souffrance peut-être si atroce, si abominable, intenable même, que les larmes peuvent couler jusqu'à l'agonie ou que dissimulé entre ses ailes, un ange se cache pour mourir.

Le jeudi ne sait pas que son poste est remplaçable, que les attributions peuvent ainsi partir çà et là. Il ne sait pas que soudain, son corps peut s'étaler dans le coin sombre d'une usine désinfectée, perdue sur la Terre et qu'un petit angelot, enfant de son état comme le jeudi pouvait être, agrippera de ses mains une couleur qui baignera ses yeux, sa Grâce, son existence toute entière – Sachiel ne sait pas vraiment qu'il existe, quelque part au Paradis, un nouveau-né appelé Castiel qui pourra être le feu qu'il ne sera jamais, la glace et les océans qui recouvrent le globe, le calme d'un ciel de printemps ou le silence ravageur qu'il ne peut être, savant mélange de douceur et de puissance.

Sachiel ne le sait pas, mais quelle importance ? On lui redemande encore où s'est accrochée la lune, sur quelle plume se dessine un astre plein ou en croissant et, glissant ses doigts jusqu'au bout de ses appendices, Sachiel secoue encore la tête.

Il n'aura qu'à chercher encore.


End file.
